


Let Me In

by thesassiestangel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, No Smut, Self Harm, f/f - Freeform, sara lance x reader, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassiestangel/pseuds/thesassiestangel
Summary: Sara finds out that you've been hurting yourself.





	Let Me In

The blood dripped down your legs, and you grabbed some tissues to stop it from falling onto the floor. After a moment, you peeked under the tissues to assess the damage you had done to yourself – it wasn’t the worst you’d done, but you’d still need something more than a handful tissues to stop the bleeding. You sighed, getting ready to head to the bathroom. Unfortunately, the last time this had happened, you had used up all the supplies in your room. You hoped nobody else was wandering the halls this late. You had no other choice though.

You were holding a few tissues to leg and about to head out your door when you heard, “Miss L/N, you’re injured. You should go to the med bay for treatment.”  
Fuck. You’d forgotten about Gideon. You grabbed a few more tissues and pulled your shorts down, holding it all in place. “I’m fine, Gideon, I can take care of myself. It was an accident.” You stepped into the hall, hoping to make a mad dash to the bathroom before anyone noticed. Gideon wasn’t going to change your plans.  
“F/N, you’re forgetting that I can see you too. I know what happened.”  
“Yeah, well you can’t fucking tell anyone. Please. I can handle this, I’m fine.” You were almost to the bathroom.  
“What is Gideon not allowed to tell anyone about?”  
Aaaaand there went your cover. You whirled around to face your girlfriend, Sara Lance. Your beautiful and badass girlfriend…who was as stubborn as you, and wouldn’t give up until you spilled. Well, that couldn’t happen.  
“Oh, it’s nothing, just a small injury. I didn’t want you to have to worry about me. Or baby me. It’s fine, I was just gonna grab a few bandages and clean it up myself. Don’t worry yourself babe.” You gave Sara a quick kiss on the lips, hoping to startle her enough to close and lock the bathroom door without her seeing. If she saw what happened, it was all over.  
You were just about to finish closing the door when a foot appeared in its path.  
“Babe, come on, let me help.” She pushed open the door the rest of the way and let herself in before closing it again.  
“I told you Sara, I’m fine.” You fought to keep your temper – yelling would just make her suspicious. Of course, she was already suspicious, so you weren’t sure what you had to lose anymore, but you still didn’t want to get angry.  
“So you don’t want me to kiss it all better?” she asked, closing the space between you. You closed your eyes so you couldn’t see her smirk and her gorgeous puppy dog eyes – it was unfair how good at those she was.  
You slowly let out your breath. “Sara, please, I can handle this myself.”  
“I know you can babe, but it’ll be much more fun if I help.” Since your eyes were closed, you were startled when you suddenly felt her lips on yours. That’s when you knew it was all over, but still, you hoped you had a chance as you kissed her back. You wrapped your arms around her neck, and she lifted you up, holding you in her strong arms. Still kissing you, she moved you so you were sitting on the bathroom counter, allowing her hands to wander. She ran her hand lightly over the top of your thigh, and you couldn’t stop your wince as she ran over the fresh cuts. Rookie mistake. By the time you registered what had happened, she had already pulled your shorts back to reveal your mess.  
“Oh, Y/N. Why didn’t you tell me sweetheart?”  
You knew it was over, but you still fought her. “What are you talking about? Tell you that I got injured? Babe, I know you like to help, but I can take care of this myself. I’ve been taking care of this myself. It’s fine, okay? I’m fine.” By the end of my statement, I wasn’t sure if I was trying to convince her or me.  
She sighed and gave you a tight hug. “I know this might be hard to believe, Y/N, but I’m here for you. I want to help you. I know it’s different for everyone but…” she trailed off, and you waited a moment for her to finish her sentence.  
“But what?” you asked softly, worried.  
“I know how hard it is.” She pulled down her shorts to reveal thin white lines. “It’s not the same, it’s never the same, but… I get it. And sweetheart, you’re so much stronger than I’ve ever been. Besides, I’ll be here to help you, every step of the way. It’ll be tough, and you’ll make mistakes, and that’s okay. No matter what, I’ll still love you. Just, please. You need to talk to me. I can’t lose you too.”  
A tear dripped down your cheek, and you shook your head, trying to clear it. “I…I’ll try. Just, not yet. I’m not ready to talk about it yet.”  
“I respect that, but you need to talk to me soon. Please. I love you so much beautiful, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Especially not from yourself.”  
You nodded your head. “I know Sara. I promise I’ll talk to you soon. But for now, can we talk about something else? Or better yet, go somewhere else? Do something else?”  
“Let me clean you up babe, and then we’ll go do something else,” she said with a wink.  
You sighed dramatically. “I suppose,” you said grudgingly. “But you’d better make it worth my while.”  
“Don’t worry, I will,” she said, brushing her lips against yours. You leaned in for more, but she pulled back.  
“Nah uh, first I have to clean this. And then, we’ll see.” She gently dabbed at your leg with an antiseptic wipe, removing the dried blood. Then she put on some Neosporin and bandages, kissed your leg, and pulled you to your feet.  
“Follow me,” she said, tugging at your hand. As if there were any place else you wanted to be.  
She led you to her room, and as soon as you were both inside, she closed the door and pushed you against it. Her lips hungrily met yours, pressing you against the wall. “I love you so much,” she murmured into your ear, as she moved her kisses away from your lips and down your neck.  
So maybe everything wasn’t perfect. You knew you had a lot to work through, but with your loving and courageous girlfriend by your side, you had hope that you’d make it to the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Feel free to leave any constructive criticism/what you liked about it. Thanks for reading! (And please leave a kudos if you liked it)


End file.
